


Eyes Wide Shut

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know if I want this because it's been so long, or because I missed more than her technical expertise." Missing scene from <i>Into the Lion's Den</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Shut

I watch her as she traces the scars that cover my chest with curiosity - she hasn't asked, I haven't explained. I tell myself that she is only here to betray me, that I'm responding to allay her suspicions. I am lying.

I don't know if I want this because it's been so long, or because I missed more than her technical expertise.

When I look at her, I can see that she loves me still; she would not be so angry otherwise. I see something I can use.

If I close my eyes hard enough, she could be someone else.


End file.
